


stopmisha2k15

by rinjob



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, stopmisha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinjob/pseuds/rinjob





	stopmisha2k15

#stopmisha2k15

"Jensen, i'm not read for this con. I'm kinda nervous." Squish mish whispered , leaning a little too close to his friend.

"Why boogly eyes? I'm sure it'll be fine." Mr. tall dark and plaid replied, shifting his weight so that he leaned more towards mishawisha.

"Because I plan to corrupt the minds of all children and take over the world." jawline for days whispered maniacally 

"What?"

"Nothing. Heehee. Let's go my platonic friend."

And so the two besties linked arms and skipped merrily down the corridor.

~ sometime during the long ass con 

"no hable espanol??¿ next question!!!!"

"..Cas money? Why are you being so quiet?" buff lumberjack whispered,stroking the other man's toned thigh.

Suddenly the lights went out and the sounds of shrieking Lil girls could be heard as a huge head appeared on the big screen, Misha's head surrounded by pot leafs

"Hello mishamigos! It is misha !!! The great haribringer of destruction ! Destroyer of all humanity ! Corrupter of all kiddos !!!"

"Oh no!" squealed jensen, "we must do something!"

quickly Jensen pulled out his handy dandy technology device and pulled up tweeter.

"Quickly everyone ! If we want to stop misha let's get #stopmisha2k15 trending !!! It's the only way!!"

so all the screaming fans pulled out their magical advice's and got it trending as the red eyed misha yelled in fury, "noooo you will not defeat me so easily!"

and with one final blow as the head spun uncontrolablly poor Jensen felt himself being swallowed into the void too

"nooooo !!!! but what about my fans !!!!!!" Buffy the demon slayer cried 

but misha just laughed his evil laugh as his huge head swallowed Jensen leaving behind a very shocked audience and a trending hashtag

but as Jensen was sucked away, he whispered final words of remembrance , "#stopmisha2k15"

the end


End file.
